


Art for : Kiss Me in Front of a Klimt

by Lasenby_Heathcote



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote
Summary: Bucky knew nothing about art, but that did nothing to stop him from taking a job at a museum. That was where he met him; this boy he had mistaken at first for a girl, with his fragile figure, and that mysterious tattoo on his arm. They decided to play a game together: if Bucky could surprise Steve with an art fact, he would reveal what his tattoo meant. With all of this, a friendship forming, Bucky realized something: Steve was his favourite kind of art.





	Art for : Kiss Me in Front of a Klimt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kiss me in front of a klimt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918714) by [bonjourmags](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjourmags/pseuds/bonjourmags). 




End file.
